A little too drunk
by loveless1617
Summary: A little alcohol in bed leads to some unexpected turns that surprise everyone especially the royal couple: Wolfram and Yuuri.
1. Prologue 1

A little too drunk….

WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS YAOI, MEANING BOYXBOY ACTION OF PG13 RATING  
(i seriously don't know if this is accurate since its coming from me... lol)  
actually, it's more shounen ai... it's barely anything, but hey, just thnk of it as I'm just getting started :P  
[Takes place after the story ends...]

"ah, Wolfram... what are you... doing...? It's nighttime already, aren't you tired?" Yuuri mumbled sleepily, when he heard his fiancee rustling around in the blankets in bed.

"Yuuri, it's no use, I just can't sleep..." Wolfram whined, rubbing his eyes sleepily under the light, silky covers in the dim light of the room. It's only times like these (when he's not fully conscious) that Wolfram could be so utterly adorable. Of course when he's awake it's a whole different story, but...

"Are you okay?' He put his hands against Wolfram's forehead... it was a bit warm. His face, like the rest of his body, gave off an angelic look with his soft, girlish features. He was like a child whenever he was like this-- half awake and so defenseless... He frowned.

What was he thinking?

Wolfram just lazily pushed his hands away. He shook his head.  
"Nevermind... I probably just drank... too much..." Wolfram said, with a yawn. Yuuri frowned.

"Really! That's why I told you that you shouldn't drink~ What were they thinking, giving us drinks when we're underaged..." Yuuri scowled when he remembered Cheri-sama handing the wine glasses out to Yuuri and Wolfram. Even though Gunter had insisted that they shouldn't, they had to celebrate the alliance with almost every nation in the world. Since they couldn't refuse, they ended up drinking more than they had to. But Wolfram just shook his head.  
"No... I'm just... a lightweight, so..." He hiccupped.  
"Ah! Do you need water?"  
"Wa...ter?" Wolfram repeated. Yuuri nodded.  
"It should help." He said. Wolfram shook his head.  
"No.. it's okay..." He said, slightly dozing off now...

'Maybe he could use this chance to make him fall asleep and go back to sleep himself.' Yuuri thought.  
He sighed, though~ he knew the chance of that happening tonight was low, since Wolfram might be sober the whole night. There was no telling who he might hurt (Yuuri's the only one in their room...) in his sleep. Wolfram rested against yuuri's chest and into his arms, which caught him off guard.

"W-What?" yuuri said, when Wolfram gave a quiet laugh.  
"No, it's just... we haven't slept together... in the same bed.. for awhile now... ever since all of that happened..." Wolfram said. By 'that" he had meant the recent events with the sealing of the four boxes. Indeed, that did cause quite a ruckus, and the chance of them sleeping together, let alone sleeping at all, was low. His head was turned so that he was clutching and breathing into yuuri's silk blue pajamas. He hadn't really known when Wolfram had climbed on top of him.  
"Hmm? Uh.. yeah..." Yuuri replied.

And because of those previous events, they hadn't been at the Blood Pledge Castle in peace for awhile now. The last time would've been weeks ago.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered. yuuri felt the light breathing into his chest before Wolfram squirmed to look up at Yuuri with that innocent, cute look of his (which Wolfram hated himself for doing whenever he remembered giving it to other people since he disliked being reduced to 'cute') and Yuuri had to breathe in admiration at such beauty-- HIs strawberry, soft blonde hair and emerald green eyes that shined in the moonlight of the night; The pink nightgown that had slipped a little over his shoulders and uncovered the soft, pale skin--all had matched him so well.  
"Y-Yeah?" Yuuri finally answered when he realized that he had been staring at Wolfram for quite awhile now... Wolfram took both his hands and wrapped them around Yuuri's neck and leaned in to give him a hug, and caused Yuuri to fall back with a surprised shout. He banged his head against the end of the bed and groaned.  
"Ow... that surprised me..." He mumbled as he rubbed the place on his head where he had hit and sat back up.  
"I was lonely without you here... I missed not being able to... wake up next to you..." He mumbled slowly, through his sleep. Perhaps he might just go to sleep. But Yuuri couldn't believe his ears.  
"W-Wolfram?" He could only reply with his name-- he had not known how to reply to such an outrageous statement-- it was so innocently, unlike him.

'If Wolfram was conscious and not drunk, there would be no way that he would say this to me...'

Yuuri couldn't do much except wrap his arms around this charming, delicate boy in his light pink nightgown. With his eyes closed, and maybe in his sleep, Yuuri could've sworn that wolfram had whispered, "wimp" to him.

He smiled.

Even though he hadn't necessarily liked being engaged to this selfish, loud, possessive boy, he had to admit...

"It's nice being able to sleep in a warm bed with someone..." He whispered in his sleep. Wolfram opened his eyes. He tried to sit up to get a better look at Yuuri, using Yuuri's chest as support, but he hadn't had the strength. He fell back onto Yuuri, and again, pushed him down onto the bed. Yuuri was surprised, but it seemed that even in his unconscious mind, Wolfram had this kind of intension. He leaned over and Yuuri shut his eyes tight. He then, felt a light touch of his mouth on his forehead, and he opened his eyes. Wolfram smiled.  
"If you don't want me to, I won't..." He said. There was a sad tone to his voice as he smiled, and it was almost heartbreaking to see that Wolfram would hold back to such an extent to even a kiss [and not to mention even in his unconsciousness], now that he had almost lost Yuuri, just so that he wouldn't have to lose him again. Yuuri was shocked at how his fiancee had suddenly changed.

"No..."

Yuuri turned wolfram towards him.

"Y-Yuuri...?" Wolfram whispered. Yuuri leaned in and kissed Wolfram on the lips.

It wasn't just a kiss either...

Of course, if Wolfram was conscious, he might've pushed him away and yelled at him, or maybe even flush at the sudden bold action, but Wolfram only leaned in and wrapped his arms around his neck. They only seperated to breathe, and kissed deeply. Yuuri pushed Wolfram down, asking himself what in the world he was doing. Wolfram clutched Yuuri's arms as if to urge him to quickly keep going...

"I guess I'm a little drunk too..."

To be continued...


	2. Prologue 2

A little too drunk…. Pt. 2

**WARNING**! FIRST OFF, I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOH *WANT TO THOUGH :P* BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, THIS IS JUST MERE FANFICS (IF ITS ANY GOOD, COMMENT :)) BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, THE LAST ONE WAS FLUFF- THIS ONE, IS PRETTY GRAPHIC, SO IF U DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OR SPAM OR FLAG... b'SDIES, IT'S NOT LIKE THIS WOULD EVER HAPPEN... (well, not really anyways :P) BUT YOU KNOW, SERIOUSLY- THIS IS A LOT MORE GRAPHIC THAN ANY OF THE STUFF THAT i'VE READ (I ACTUALLY DID READ LIKE THIRTY PAGES OF THEM...) ABOUT KKM ON THIS WEBSITE. ANYWAYS, MAIN POINT: RATED X OR M, YOU DECIDE (truthfully, for me, i would only call this like.. T... but, compared to others...) AND OF COURSE, ENJOY :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I made Yuuri really bold in this one (but lets remember that he's drunk on this one, k?) Later, I will make the characters act like their real selves (cause i kind of hate it when other writers make the characters like TOTALLY different than they really are, you know? [I love commenting things like, 'oh, Yuuri _would _totaly do that' or "Wolfram _would _say that".]

He had pushed Wolfram down on the bed. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other— Wolfram gave him a clueless look while Yuuri, himself, was also shocked at his sudden action. But even though he was straight (or so he thought…), he couldn't help the fact that he just might have fallen for Wolfram. Wolfram cocked his head to one side and asked,

"Yuuri, what… are you doing?". Yuuri felt that his body was moving on its own when his hands had moved for the buttons on Wolfram's nightgown, and he unbuttoned each button one by one. The other hand he used to hold Wolfram down, although he showed no signs of resistance…

He leaned over Wolfram, slowly and seductively, and loomed in for a kiss. His tongue had darted inside of Wolfram's mouth and caught hold of his tongue. Wolfram moaned. By this time, he had already taken off Wolfram's nightgown and he had stopped all movements to strip off the pajamas he had on. Wolfram watched as Yuuri carefully and slowly took his own clothes off. Wolfram had already begun to get turned on and Yuuri smiled. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it off the bed, then undid his pants and removed them, along with his underwear. He then moved to pleasure Wolfram's body.

He gave him a light kiss on the mouth, then slowly moved his lips to his neck. Yuuri licked the side of his neck and started moving downwards to his chest. The little buds on his chest rose and his body had started to heat up. Yuuri chuckled.

"Is it good?" Yuuri asked, as he licked his nipple and twirled it around using his tongue, skillfully. Wolfram moaned.

"Ah… Yuuri…" He looked up at him. "Yes… it's… goood… " Wolfram closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His arms reached out towards Yuuri's body and pulled him closer to his chest for a hug. Yuuri licked his way down towards Wolfram's member. He wanted it so bad…. Even though he wasn't, not in any circumstance, in love with him… right?

"Yuuri… what... w-what are you doing?" Wolfram asked frantically, although his facial features were relaxed and calm.

_I don't know… what I'm doing…_

Yuuri didn't answer—rather, he let his fingers take hold of Wolfram's cock and leaned in.

He put him in his mouth.

Wolfram flinched—he never had this done to him before and he had no idea what he was doing… although…

"Ah! Yuuri! No… it! That's…" wolfram managed to mutter through his quick, heavy breathing. Yuuri smiled, and gently sucked on his shaft, licking it up and down. He put both his hands in front of him—one massaging his balls and the other he used to pleasure the part of his cock he hadn't put his mouth on. Wolfram tried to push him away, but his poor excuse for a push was easily brushed aside. Yuuri looked up at his fiancée. Wolfram was already so turned on and he couldn't help but whine in his sweet voice. His mouth was wet with saliva that overflowed from his soft, pink lips—tears that threatened to fall, and the way he moaned—all of it turned Yuuri on. His cock was already dripping wet-- But Yuuri had no intension of putting it in just yet…

"Wolfram…" Yuuri couldn't help but call out, even though his mouth was preoccupied. Wolfram opened his eyes and looked down on him. Yuuri began sucking harder.

"AH! NO, Yuuri! P-Please, that's---" Wolfram clenched the blanket sheets and shut his eyes. He couldn't control his voice any longer. He covered his mouth as he attempted to restrain his voice. Yuuri stopped for a second and Wolfram moaned.

"Y-Yuuri… m-more… I want more…" Wolfram whispered as he tried to control his voice again. His body trembled with each breath, begging for more.

"Wolfram, don't hold you're voice back…" Yuuri said. Wolfram looked at him. Yuuri pulled Wolfram up, and turned him around to face the bed board.

"Y-Yuuri… what are you doing…?" He whispered. Yuuri smirked.

_As if you didn't know…_

"I'm going to play with _this _now…" Yuuri whispered as he slid his finger down from his mid-back to the crease of his ass. He seductively moved by his neck and gently nipped at the tip of his ear. Wolfram winced. Yuuri had his arms around him and his thing was close up to wolfram's opening. He rubbed it in between his thighs and wolfram couldn't help his moans yet again. He held onto the backboard of the bed. His body trembled at the thought of what would happen to him. He tried to cover his voice by shoving his face into a pillow.

"Wolfram… do you want it?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram moaned when Yuuri had once again, brought his cock to the back of him.

"Tell me you want it…" Yuuri whispered. Wolfram raised his hips to him. He was panting—the fact that he was no longer in any sort of control no longer seemed to cross Wolfram's mind—the only thing he had in mind now was…

"I... I want it… so badly. Please, put… it in…" Wolfram whimpered, as he used his fingers to open his ass wide. Yuuri licked his lips. He put it up against his hole.

"Can you feel it…? How hot I am…" Yuuri said. Wolfram yelped.

"Ah-- Hurry! Please, hurry! I want it!!!!" Wolfram screamed, clenching the pillow and bed sheets that were in front of him. Yuuri roughly took hold of Wolfram's hips--

Then he chuckled.

He let go of his hips and Wolfram turned around.

"W-What are you doing? Put it in!" He yelled. He clutched onto his pillow. Yuuri opened his ass and licked it. Wolfram shivered at his hot tongue being pressed against his ass. His cock was dripping wet.

"You were so sexy, you almost made me put it in from the start..." Yuuri said.

"What… are… you…?" wolfram shut his eyes and tried to calm down, gasping for air.

"Not yet…" Yuuri said, when he had stopped for a second. He went back to licking his ass.

"I want to tease you a bit more…" Yuuri said with a devilish smile. He couldn't help but tease him—he rarely had the chance to stand back up to wolfram—what better way than in bed?

"No---" Wolfram moaned. Yuuri thrusted his tongue deep inside wolfram's body. Wolfram's body started to curl itself up. He couldn't take it anymore.

"P=Please! I want it! I want it!" Wolfram yelled. He was dripping wet and couldn't help the way he was acting—his body was begging for it.

"Then, make me want to…" Yuuri teased. He stopped all of his movements and sat back. Wolfram turned his head to face him.

"W-What?" He asked.

"Make me want to give it to you…." Yuuri smiled. Wolfram slightly blushed.

"…. What do you want me to—" Yuuri spread his legs.

"Suck me…" He whispered. Wolfram blushed even more, but he needed Yuuri to give it to him…  
He crawled over to where Yuuri sat and looked up at him. Yuuri spread his legs a little wider. Wolfram just looked down, clueless and embarrassed. Yuuri laughed, then took Wolfram's face in his hands. He caressed his hair gently, twirling the golden locks between his fingers, then slid his hands down to his soft cheeks. Wolfram closed his eyes and let Yuuri's touch to his skin linger. He rubbed his face against Yuuri's hands, just like a kitten would. He nuzzled his hands, then playfully licked his fingertips. His small tongue sucked the side of his fingers very gently with the occasional biting, as if to seduce him.

And it was working…

Yuuri stared at him, and not too long later, Wolfram noticed his quite serious stare. He opened his eyes and looked up at him, with his gleaming emerald green eyes.

"Suck me…" Yuuri repeated, when it seemed as if Wolfram was either trying to avoid it or had forgotten what he was originally asked to do. Wolfram blushed, then looked at Yuuri's cock. It had gotten hotter. He licked the tip of his cock. He never thought Yuuri as much of a man, but this…

"Yuuri… yours is… so big…" wolfram whispered. Yuuri blushed too. It's not as if he was experienced in this area—of course he was nervous too… it was probably just the alcohol that had made him a little bit more… bold…  
Yuuri didn't reply. He just played with Wolfram's hair and let Wolfram's tongue play with his cock a while longer. Wolfram started with the tip, then slid down his big, salty shaft. He sucked on the side of his cock, as he used his hands to massage it.

"Mmm…" Yuuri moaned. He clutched his fingers into Wolfram's hair, pushing his head towards his body. "wolfram, hurry…" Yuuri said, softly. Wolfram opened his mouth as Yuuri shoved his head forward, and gently closed his mouth around it. He squeezed his cock and then used his head to suck Yuuri's member. Yuuri winced with the first suck, then began to get even more turned on. Wolfram also started to moan. Something about the fact that he had put Yuuri into his mouth had just turned him on. He used one of his hands to satisfy his own cock, as it was trembling in ecstasy. Yuuri suddenly pushed Wolfram away.

"W-What?" wolfram whispered, as he licked his lips. Yuuri was panting wildly. He turned Wolfram around.

"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. He turned him around, pushed wolfram down, then raised his hips towards him. Wolfram gasped when he felt the hot shaft behind him.

"I…. can't wait anymore…" Yuuri finally said.

"what...?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri shoved him down with a hard, forceful push. "Yuuri?"

He loomed over him, putting both his hands down to the side of his head. Wolfram was surrounded by Yuuri's body. He leaned in...

"I'm going to take you now..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. 30 more days 1

A little too drunk... pt. 3

_In his dreams, he pictured Wolfram stripped naked, laying on the bed while posing in some indecent position as he waited for Yuuri to enter him again. He could faintly remember hearing him beg him for more sex, using lewd words that he'd never thought he'd ever hear from Wolfram's lips. He remembered shoving his cock inside and pounding him with every thrust that drove them both into pleasure. As he forced him from behind, Yuuri took his free hands and gripped his hard erection, preventing him to release as quickly as he could like before. And while Wolfram screamed and moaned, Yuuri's tongue evaded every heated organ of his body: Starting from his lips, in which he leaned in to swallow his tongue and devour those smooth, wet lips, all the way down to his chest, hips, and thighs. While he prevented every outlet for Wolfram to release, Wolfram's body grew so lewd and incapable of holding it all in that it leaked his bodily fluids all over him. And then- _

"...ka. Heika~!" Yuuri sleepily rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head to block the annoying sound that tried to wake him. He felt someone shake him, screaming and crying in despair, as whoever was trying to wake him up was pulled away by another person.

"...Huh?" Yuuri opened one eye, then the other. He, who was still half-asleep, sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, staring groggily across the room where Cheri-sama, Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter, and Murata all stared back in shock. He sighed, then started to doze off again, until Gunter (who appeared to be the one crying) cried all over him again.

"Heika! How could you~ with that selfish little brat, no less, when you have someone like me!" Gunter cried.

"Hah?" Yuuri was finally woken up. He scratched his head. "What? What are you talking about?" Yuuri muttered.

"Heika~ I didn't think that you'd do this so _soon_," Cheri-sama giggled. "If I knew, I would've made all the necessary arrangements for the announcement!"

"...What announcement?" Yuuri asked, laying back down.

"For your engagement!" Cheri-sama grinned.

"Engagement...?" Yuuri opened his eyes. "What engagement?"

"What you and Wolfram did together, it means that you want your engagement right away, right?" Cheri-sama asked.

"What? What makes you think-"

"Eh? So you did it on a _whim_?"

"What? Did what-"

"But _this_ proves it all." Cheri-sama pulled back the blankets a bit, revealing Wolfram's naked body littered in kiss marks and bruises. "Kyaa~ I didn't know that you were so rough with your partners, heika." Cheri-sama giggled to herself.

"Unbelievable..." Gwendal muttered, turning away.

"I can't believe it either! Heika, are you serious?" Gunter cried.

"...W-W-W-W-W-What?" Yuuri screamed, as he fell down on the floor, wrapping himself in another blanket. He frantically wrapped it around his body, then stood up. "W-W-What is this?" He screamed.

Wolfram moaned, turning in his sleep as he tried to sleep past the excitement in the room. "...shut up..." He muttered.

"B-But I-" Yuuri paced around the room. "I didn't do this! I don't remember any of this! I'd never do something like this either, right? I mean, me with Wolfram, that's just-" But he knew, as the others stared back at him, that it was clear. "...I... slept with Wolfram...?" Yuuri fell down.

"Heika!" Conrad ran to his side, helping him up.

"...I..." He was shocked. He never believed that it could turn out like this.

"Way to go, Yuuri. Finally becoming a man..." Murata cracked one of his bad jokes. But Yuuri was too shocked to give him back some cold remark.

"What happened...?" Yuuri muttered, while shaking his head in hysteria as if to wake himself up from this bad dream.

"Well, it's clear now what is going to happen." Anissina said, as she turned to leave. "Now that we have an engagement party to hold, shouldn't we discuss the arrangements?" Anissina asked.

"No~~~" Gunter cried.

"Of course! I'll plan everything, don't you worry, heika~" Cheri-sama grinned, then happily ushered everyone out of the room with Anissina. Gwendal turned and stormed out of the room, also, probably too shocked that his baby brother had slept with Yuuri. And Gunter ran out, crying, too upset to take in the news.

But Yuuri was the one who really couldn't take it all in.

"I'm... I slept with... Wolfram?"

"Heika," Conrad tried to console Yuuri. "As much as it shocks you, they're right. It means that you have to hurry and marry him before the week is over. And not only that, but-" Conrad stopped.

"Huh? What?"

"...Never mind, this isn't the time." He stood up and bowed. "Please wake Wolfram and come together to the meeting room. They're probably going to have to announce the engagement as soon as possible." He bowed again and took his leave.

Yuuri sat on the bed.

"I can't believe this..."

"Uu..." Wolfram rolled over, finally awake. "Geez, what was all the noise about? Just when I was sleeping so peacefully..." He muttered.

Yuuri froze at his voice.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram crawled over to him. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked. The blankets slipped off of him, revealing his body once more before them to confirm yesterday's disaster. "Eh?" Wolfram looked around. "Why...?" He gasped. "You..."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked up at him.

Wolfram punched him out.

"What did you to me?" Yuuri flew to the floor, banging his head against the hard floors as he came crashing down.

_ *cries* Why me...?_

"Yuuri, I said I was sorry about punching you~" Wolfram apologized while walking down the corridors that led to the meeting room with Yuuri.

"I didn't think that we'd do it while I was drunk... and I don't remember anything either..." Yuuri muttered, biting his lips in a frantic, worried craze. As he walked, he noticed the maids pointing and whispering behind their backs.

_ *cries* And everyone probably already found out about last night... _

"Yuuri, talk to me~" Wolfram whined, gently putting his hands on Yuuri's stiff shoulders.

"ARGH! I can't take this!" He turned around. "WE. DID NOT. SLEEP TOGETHER!"

Everyone around them was taken aback.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram blushed. "You didn't have to announce it like that to everyone..."

Yuuri blushed too.

"Gah~" He was too upset to say anything. He turned around again, walking off in a brisk pace. "I'm going to tell them that nothing happened." He stormed off.

"But Yuuri~ yesterday, you made me-" Yuuri quickly covered Wolfram's mouth with his hands.

"Don't say anything that'll cause any misunderstandings!" Yuuri screamed.

"Buu isf naa n mifundrstandin" [But it's not a misunderstanding].

"Whatever it was, let's not talk about it until we get there." Yuuri walked away. Wolfram followed closely behind until they reached the doors to the royal hall.

_Geez, it's not like it'll hurt him to admit that he slept with me... though I don't remember anything either... _

"Oh well, the proof is on my body..." Wolfram smiled.

The guards opened the doors to let the two inside.

As they entered, everyone else was discussing the matter at hand:

_"I think we need to go with lavender!" Anissina stated. _

_ "No, no, red is a much more daring color. It'll suit him." Cheri-sama argued. _

_ "They can't get married!" Gunter cried. _

Yuuri sighed.

"This is just great..." He groaned. Yuuri walked in.

"Heika~" Gunter cried.

"Good morning..." He muttered, as he took a seat.

"Good morning." They all replied back. Wolfram took a seat next to him, as usual.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?" Yuuri screamed at Wolfram.

"Hah? What are you talking about? I always sat here." Wolfram yelled back.

"..."

"Heika, more importantly-"

"No, more importantly, I need to know how to reverse this. To undo it." Yuuri demanded.

"...You can't undo it. We already had-" Yuuri covered Wolfram's mouth.

"No more~ No more, no more, no more~" Yuuri cried. "This can't be happening! Isn't there any way out of this?" Yuuri screamed.

Wolfram frowned. He bit Yuuri's hand.

"Ow ow ow ow ow" Yuuri pulled away.

"Geez, stop overreacting. And like I was saying, we've already done it. It's not like we can just undo it." Wolfram stated, crossing his arms.

"That's exactly right." Anissina said. "As long as you two were in your right minds, you two slept together. It is clear to the Makoku rules that you've approved of your marriage. That's why, in a week-"

"That's it!" Yuuri stood up.

"Huh?"

"We weren't in our right minds! You said we had to be in our right minds in order for us to consent. Well, we weren't, since we were drunk! Then, it isn't valid, right?" Yuuri asked, desperately trying to find some sort of loophole way out of this mess.

Wolfram stood up.

"What the hell! Of course it's still valid! Just because we were drunk, it doesn't mean-"

"...Actually, that's-" But Anissina was pushed aside by Gunter.

"That's exactly right! Heika, you've really become so smart! I'm so proud~" Gunter stood up. "The rules are clear."

"W-What?" Wolfram shouted.

"No, they're not." Murata said.

"Huh?"

"The rules are pretty straightforward, but like Yuuri said, since they were drunk, I suppose they weren't in their right minds..." Murata muttered.

"What?" Wolfram screamed.

"Really?" Yuuri grinned.

"Of course, the fact that you did sleep together while drunk means something." Murata said. Yuuri flinched. "...Why not take it to the ten nobles, then?" He suggested.

"...Ten nobles?"

"Yeah, let them take care of it. Besides, it's fact that they're supposed to have the final word of all of the Maou's decisions. And it's not like the rule only applies to Yuuri, so why not ask what you should do in this situation." Murata said.

In the noble's counsel, Yuuri and the ten nobles gathered for the meeting.

"Then, it's decided."

"We held a meeting just for this?"

"Well, I guess this was an interesting case."

"It's settled, then," Gwendal stood up in front of the ten nobles and gave the final word.

Yuuri was sitting on the edge of his seat, like the guilty about to be given his final verdict.

"The engagement of the Maou and Prince Bielefeld-is approved with the exception that it is pushed back to the end of the month."

"...This can't be happening..." Yuuri fell back into his seat.

The others nodded as he continued to read: "In the mean time, like the tradition originally states, the Maou and his fiancee are to produce an heir."

"What? But that's impossible-!"

"Furthermore, if they are unable to do so, one of them will be removed from their position and be stripped of their titles..."


	4. 30 more days 2

A little too late... pt. 4

"...I can't believe this..." Yuuri repeatedly muttered under his breathe as he walked back to his room. He lowered his gaze from everyone else's, unable to meet anyone eye to eye. Knowing this, Conrad only quietly guided him back to his room and opened the door for him.

"Please don't forget about dinner; everyone will gather together in the dining room in an hour." he said, as he closed the door behind him. Yuuri only nodded, and Conrad left, not knowing whether or not he had heard. He walked in as Wolfram started to undress from his nightgown.

Yuuri froze.

"Oh, Yuuri," Wolfram turned around. "So what happened at the meeting?" Wolfram asked. He quickly changed into his uniform.

Yuuri quickly turned away and blushed.

"~~m"

"Huh?" Wolfram sat down to pull on his boots. "What'd you say?"

"..." Yuuri sat on the bed next to him. "...we have to marry by the end of the month..." Yuuri mumbled.

"Eh? Really?" Wolfram perked up in excitement. "Well, it's about time. Do you have any idea how long we've put off our marriage?" Wolfram began tying the laces. "It's been years since you first proposed to me."

"Argh! I still can't believe it!" Yuuri crazily shook his head. "We even have to have a child before our marriage too! What are we-"

Wolfram dropped his boots.

"W-What?" Wolfram froze.

"...what? What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, when he realized that Wolfram was a lot less excited than he expected when he told him the news. "We have to have a child before our marriage. I don't even know how that's possible between two guys... If we can't, then one of us will have to give up our titles or something." Yuuri kicked the blankets near his foot in frustration. "Geez, why is this whole thing getting so out of hand all of a sudden? It's not like anyone cared about the engagement before." Yuuri muttered.

"...then... we have to have sex again?" Wolfram quietly asked.

Yuuri blushed bright red.

"Y-You! Don't say things like that with a straight face!" Yuuri screamed.

But Wolfram only lowered his head without a single arrogant reply to his naive remark.

"...stripped of our titles..." Wolfram muttered.

"I know! I can't believe this is happening!" Yuuri screamed again, but he was a little surprised that Wolfram wasn't more happier about this. He'd figure that Wolfram would be overjoyed at the thought of marriage and having a child. But apparently...

"Um, Yuuri..." Wolfram mumbled quietly, as he reached down for the shoe he dropped. He slowly set it aside and sat back down again. "I-I don't know..."

"huh?"

"I don't know... if I can do that..." Wolfram whispered, while shutting his eyes. "I can't-"

"Huh?" Yuuri faced him. "Do what?"

A maid opened the door and came in to bring in some dry towels.

"...I...I can't have sex with you!" Wolfram screamed in embarrassment, as he pushed Yuuri away.

The maid dropped the towels in surprise and blushed, as she saw that she walked into a compromising situation.

"I-I'm so sorry! I should've knocked-" The maid bowed quickly, set down the towels on the table next to her, and flew out of the room.

Yuuri pushed Wolfram away. "Oh great! Look what you did!" Yuuri shouted.

"I-I didn't do anything!" Wolfram blushed, turning away. But then he turned again to look straight back at him. "And stop yelling at me!"

"I'm yelling cause' you're making me yell!"

"I was just saying that I can't have sex with you! Why are you so-" But Wolfram blushed when he realized what he had just said. He covered his mouth and looked away. "I mean..."

"Huh?"

"..." Wolfram quietly turned away. "I don't like people touching me..." He blushed even more. "I'm scared... of sex..."

"Eh? So then, yesterday...?"

"I was drunk! _You_ were drunk."

"So then..." He paused. "...Eh?" Yuuri stared at him.

_I-I didn't know that..._

_ I mean, I didn't really think about Wolfram's love life before, _

_ But I never thought that I'd be his first... _

_ Wait-!_

"So I'm your first?" Yuuri screamed, but he was immediately hit by a pillow.

"Shut up...!" Wolfram muttered.

"Heh..." Yuuri smiled.

"W-Why are you smiling? You're freaking me out." Wolfram backed away. But Yuuri kept grinning.

"I never thought that I was the selfish prince's first. I'd figure that you'd have millions of suitors following you around with gifts trying to win you over and stuff."

"...Why do you think I have this complex in the first place?" Wolfram whispered. "I just happened to get uncomfortable with others touching me after some things happened..." He looked down.

_...What? Was he attacked by one of them? _

He sighed.

"Well, I don't really care. So, how are we supposed to have a child? Even before the fact that you have a sex complex and I'm straight-"

Wolfram winced.

"Even if I'm scared of sex, I'm still in love with you, you know." Wolfram turned away. "You don't have to be so cruel about it..."

"Ah-" Yuuri frowned.

_But, I always say-_

"Anyways!" Wolfram reached over and pulled on Yuuri's cheeks.

"ow ow ow ow ow~"

"Look, I don't really see any way out of this. We both don't want to give up our titles, so we have to get married. Before we get married, we need to have a child. We can only have a child through sex." Wolfram said, explaining the obvious.

"...I know, but..." Yuuri caressed the cheeks that have been pulled apart. "We really don't have a choice, do we..."

"Look, I can try... to have sex with you, but-"

"What?" Yuuri stood up. "But I don't want-"

"Oh grow up!" Wolfram stood up. "Look, we're already engaged! I can't help it that they're forcing us to marry, but I do love you!" Wolfram blushed. But he still continued. "I want us to marry... So stop being so insensitive and saying you don't want to!"

"..."

"I'm-" But Wolfram just stopped. "Just try to go along with it," He turned to leave. "And I'll try getting over my problem too..."

"..."

"...I'm leaving..." Wolfram finally left the room.

"..."

_ ...Wolfram is scared of sex...? _

[End Chapter]

**Author's Note: **Wow... that's all Yuuri got out of his discussion with Wolfram (lol).


	5. 30 more days 3

A little too drunk... pt. 5

**Author's Note: **I don't know why, but apparently, whenever I add in line breaks, they don't end up showing. [I don't know if it'll show this time either, but...] That's why, for the past couple of chapters, there were no line breaks and there were probably some confusing scene changes. Hopefully, you can guess where they are...

Wolfram stormed out of the room.

"Geez, why can't he be a little bit more serious about this?" He muttered. He quickly made his way to the dining room where everyone already took their seats. As he sat down, the others only continued to stare.

"Wolfram, where's Yuuri?" Cheri-sama asked.

"...I don't know..." Wolfram muttered, which only led to everyone else's silence.

"Oh, here he is! Yuuri~" Cheri-sama smiled as Yuuri made his way to the seat next to Wolfram.

"I'm here..." Yuuri mumbled. With Wolfram's last confession, there was just a silent awkwardness between the two as they quietly ate their dinner. Everyone else just continued to talk, hoping to lighten the mood.

But as that plan failed, Wolfram dismissed himself to bed.

"I'm just really tired all of a sudden." Wolfram muttered, and left the room without much more to say.

"Yuuri~ Go follow him!" Cheri-sama pushed Yuuri out of his seat.

"Eh? Why me?"

"Of course, it's because you're going to be his husband! He's probably just too shocked about everything, so go calm your wife down!" Cheri-sama teased.

"W-W-Wife? He's not my wife!" Yuuri stuttered in embarrassment and stormed out of the room.

"Wolfram, you in here?" Yuuri knocked, then slowly crept inside the dark room.

_ I ended up coming in here anyways... _

When there wasn't a reply, Yuuri walked over to the bed and sat next to Wolfram.

"You okay?" He whispered, gently brushing his hand in a lock of Wolfram's hair.

"...Go away..." Wolfram muttered, then pulled the blankets over his head.

"This is my room too, you know."

"..."

"Wolfram~ talk to me! Why are you being so-"

Wolfram threw the blankets aside and sat up. "What?" He glared.

"...You mad?" Yuuri asked.

"Of course I'm mad! I bet you're not even taking me seriously, even though I confessed to you!" Wolfram smacked him with a pillow-But he calmed down soon after and just laid back down. "Just go away. It's awkward being near you now." He pulled the sheets up over his head.

"Really?" Yuuri just stared up at the ceiling. "I don't think that it's that awkward..." He kicked his legs back and forth.

_Well, maybe a little bit... but it's not like I can't be anywhere near him anymore._

"...idiot..."

"Eh~!"

"You're an idiot." Wolfram mumbled. "An _idiot_."

"Hey, I might not have scored top on the exams, but I'm not that much of an idiot." Yuuri pouted.

Wolfram laughed.

"Idiot..."

"Stop calling me an idiot! You-!"

As Cheri-sama, accompanied by Conrad, walked through the corridors leading to the Maou's bedroom, they heard loud shouting and screaming insults from the room.

"What on earth are they doing now?" Cheri-sama sighed.

"I guess they're over the awkwardness." Conrad smiled.

But by the next night...

"W-W-What?" Yuuri screamed. "You want us to start now?"

"H-Hahaue!" Wolfram screamed.

"Well, you have to start right away, right? I mean, even though you just have to be pregnant before the end of the month, it's hard for males to get pregnant, right?" Cheri-sama made them follow her to whatever room they were being led to.

"W-What are you talking about? Men can't get-"

"Well, of course they can." Cheri-sama intervened.

[Goes on through some thorough, unwanted explanation of how it's all done...]

Wolfram and Yuuri both blushed and looked away.

"But, hahaue!" Wolfram screamed again. But she refused to listen. She first threw Yuuri into the room, without so much as batting an eye, then turned to Wolfram.

"If you want to lure him in, you have to be as seductive as you can, Wolf-chan~" She whispered with a wink, then pushed him inside too.

Wolfram only blushed in shock as he fell on the floor.

Cheri-sama closed the door shut and turned the lock.

"I'm not letting you two out until you've done it~!" Cheri-sama yelled through the door and giggled, before walking away.

"W-Wait!" Yuuri yelled, banging on the door.

"Yuuri," Wolfram blushed. "what are we supposed to do now? Does that mean we have to—"

"What are you saying?" Yuuri yelled. "_Of course_ we're not going to do it!"

Wolfram flinched at the harsh words, but he really didn't want to do it either.

_Still, he doesn't have to say it like that… _

"So then what?"

"We're just going to have to think of a way out." Yuuri said, sitting down on the bed. "If anything, we'll have to climb out, but…" Yuuri looked up at the windows, which were all the way up by the ceilings.

"Even if we get out, we're inside the high towers of the castle. It'll be impossible to climb anywhere since it's so high." Wolfram kneeled by the door and pulled something out of his hair.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked, walking over to Wolfram.

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" Wolfram fumbled with the door using a clip.

"…you're wearing a hair clip?" Yuuri asked.

"S-Shut up!" Wolfram struggled to unlock the door, but luckily, they both heard a click. "Got it!" Wolfram pulled the door open and looked around.

"Good thing no one's around." Yuuri and Wolfram snuck out, creeping quietly down the stairs all the way to the bottom floor of the castle.

"Now that we're out, we should—" But before Yuuri could finish his sentence, a couple of guards surrounded them. "E-Eh?"

"Heika!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"We were told not to let you two out until—" But the other guard didn't finish his sentence.

"U-Um, we were just…" Yuuri tried to make up an excuse, but none came to mind.

"I'm very sorry, but we're going to have to escort you two back to your quarters."

"…"

Now that they were locked in that room again, they decided to just stay put.

"Hahaue is bound to let us out sooner or later. And it's not like she'll know if we really had sex or not."

"But…"

"Hey, I'm going to take a bath, okay?" Wolfram remembered that he didn't have the time to bathe that day before his mother had pulled Yuuri and himself out of their room, dragging them to the room they were at now.

"Yeah, sure…" Yuuri started to doze off.

"…Geez, how can he sleep so peacefully when he knows we're supposed to be doing _that_…"

_Well, it's not like I'd do anything to him, but he's being too defenseless. _

Luckily, his mother had locked them in a room with a large bathroom and was supplied with snacks, drinks, and other necessities…

[And by other necessities, I mean lubrication, condoms, and sex toys.]

Wolfram sighed.

It wasn't like he was unacquainted with these things before, but he'd never thought that his mother was serious about having them screw each other here and now—and at a time where everyone else _knew_ that they were probably going to be doing it too.

He blushed.

Wolfram undressed himself quickly after he set the water running at a warm temperature. He stepped inside, even though it was only a few inches deep. While he kept the water running, he relaxed inside the bath, hoping that he could finally just relax and think things over.

After all, everything was happening so quickly…

Just three nights ago, they were celebrating their alliances with neighboring countries and had gotten drunk. Even though he couldn't remember much, he remembered the _feeling_ of pure bliss of being taken by the man he loved.

Because, for the very first time, Yuuri had finally reciprocated his feelings.

Wolfram could remember the _sensation_ of being kissed and fondled, although he wasn't able to completely remember his large hands groping at his body. He could remember the _feel_ of Yuuri's lips tingle his soft skin, but none of his memory held proof that it was true. Nonetheless, the thought of his touch that night led him to believe that Yuuri cared enough for him to love him.

Wolfram plunged himself under the warm water, then went back up.

_Even if he didn't really have sex because he loved me, it means something that he slept with me when he was drunk, right? _

When he finished, he reached for a towel and got out of the bathtub. He quickly dried his hair with a towel and put on his clothes before leaving the bathroom. When he did, he found Yuuri already asleep with his body spread over the whole bed. Wolfram pushed him to the side and laid next to him.

"Hmm…" He stared at Yuuri's face and its features, carefully looking them over as he traced them gently with a finger. "He's so good-looking and everything, and yet…"

Wolfram turned over and pulled the blanket over his head.

_How can he be so clueless about everything? _


End file.
